Say Yes
by MissyHutton88
Summary: My first fic here! YAY! It is a Nosedive and OC pairing; great song! I hope you all like it!


**Love Song**

***Love this song I put it with Nosedive and Twilight (OC) Canard is telling Twilight that she can't be with Nosedive, Songfic for the young lovers* I dont own Mighty Ducks but the my characters are mine.**

_**we were both young when i first saw you  
i close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**_**  
Twilight laughs as Nosedive continues to whisper in her ear about his latest prank; the two were no more than 17 and the youngest in the group of Ducks on Earth. Canard has been back for over a year now; but no luck with getting home so the whole group decided to make homes there. Wildwing and everyone loved the young ducks as they seem to be getting closer everyday. Everyone except Canard who thinks that Twilight should be waiting til they return home; but love waits for everyone.  
see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did i know**

**Twilight and Nosedive listen to some music and found themselves dancing in eachother's arms; Nosedive looks into her eyes. "Twilight, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." She smiles up at him; "I think I have a crush on you." She laughs when he blushes.**

**She pulls him closer; "me too." **

**that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and i said**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Canard pulls Twilight apart from a surprised Nosedive. **

**"Canard!" Twilight feels the tears coming; "leave us alone!"**

**"NO!" His eyes now glazed over with anger; "you will not be in love with this kid! He will bring you nothing but pain!"**

**"Twilight!" Nosedive reaches for her; "I can't promise you everything but..."**

**"Get out KID!" Canard snaps at him; "never come near Twilight again!"**

**"Don't go!" Twilight watches as Nosedive leaves only glancing at her for a moment.**

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes

**"Twilight;" Mallory woke the sleeping duck; "you have a vistor."**

**"Huh?" Her eyes adjust to a young drake in front of her. "Nosedive!"**

**"Come on," he offers his hand; "lets go out to the ocean."**

**She smiles and takes the hand; "lets do it." She looks worriedly at Mallory who winks. "Thanks;" she mouthes.**

so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
lets escape this town for a little while  
cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
i was begging you please don't go and i said

**When the cool air hit her face she looks at the silent Nosedive. "What's wrong?"**

**He pulls her to him and hugs her close; "I love you Twilight."**

**She blushes; "I love you too." **

**"You have become everything to me." He leans down and kisses her softly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."**

**"Nosedive," she smiles but sees the first rays of the sunlight coming up. "I need to get home; Ana will be in to wake me up."**

**He kisses her again; "I promise I will come for you and take you away."**

**"I will hold you to that."**

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes

romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but its real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  


**It has been over two weeks since Nosedive promised that to Twilight; no letters or calls. Tanya and Mallory said he is working on the plan to come and get her. She was starting to lose hope; until Ana came to her with a smile. "Here a gift for you." She winks; "from Romeo."**

**She smiles as she takes the note with a red bow on it. "Meet me at the Pond in an hour."**

**"I will keep Canard busy;" she smiles and nuzzles her littler sister. "Go..." she watches the young teen run out of the front door. "Love Waits for everyone."**

**It took Twilight 20 minutes to get to the pond on foot; she saw Mookie and Thrash who rooted her on to run the pond. She sees Grin at the door; "Am I late?"**

**"No," he smiles. "Go to the rink; he will be there."**

**"Thanks" she puffs out and takes off again.**

**The rink was dark and she goes out on the ice; "Nosedive!" She sees little candle lights all in the bleachers. "Wow."**

**  
romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
i keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**"Twilight;" Nosedive skates out to her. "Sorry it took me--"**

**"I am so happy to see you;" she hugs him with tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid you weren't in love with me no more."**

**Ana sees Canard looking around for Twilight; "whats wrong?"**

**"Where's Twilight?"**

**"With Dive;" she smiles. "Are you happy with her choice?"**

**"No but they are in love;" he sighs. "You knew all along didn't you?"**

**"He came to you," she corrected and looks out to a waiting Wildwing. "Remember how Wildwing came for me?" **

**Music starts to play and Nosedive pulls from her and starts gliding across the ice. She smiles and follows him; and she goes pale when he drops to one knee and pulls out a ring.**

marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
i love you and thats all I really know  
i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  


**"Marry me Twilight; my Juliet." He smiles when she squeals. "I talked to Canard and I am going to give you the wedding of an ice princess." He sees out of the cornor of his eye; their family and friends waiting for her answer. **

**She feels the tears come; "YES NOSEDIVE!" She laughs as he stands up and slips on the ring to only kiss her on the ice with music playing.**

**Cheers comes from the bleachers. Twilight blushes seeing the whole team there cheering.**

**Keir looks at Tanya, his new wife, "love waits now longer." She looks up and smiles at him.**

**"Yeah,"the two hold hands and get closer. **

**oh, oh, yes  
we were both young when i first saw you **


End file.
